


can be me and you

by dyslexia, slumberfish



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyslexia/pseuds/dyslexia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slumberfish/pseuds/slumberfish
Summary: It's not Kun's fault his younger brother is super hot.





	can be me and you

**Author's Note:**

> we took a prompt, each picked a member, didn't tell each other who we picked, and ran with it.

Kun held open the front door, and Taeyong steps inside his friend’s house for the first time. He’s been friends with Kun since last semester, but he hadn’t been to his place yet. Taeyong’s apartment is closer to campus, so they usually hang out there. However, Taeyong needs to study for an English test tomorrow, and his roommate Yuta had decided to host a rager at their apartment tonight.

Kun motions to a wooden dining room table. “You can lay your things out here, I’ll go get some us something to drink.”

Taeyong sets down his bag, and follows after Kun into the kitchen. “Can I help?”

Kun points at a cabinet of glasses, and grabs a pitcher of lemonade from the fridge. Taeyong goes to grab the glasses, but he pauses mid-motion, because something catches his eye outside the glass sliding door. 

Ass. More specifically, a purple spandex-clad ass, in the middle of some sort of asana that involves being folded in two, with your forehead touching your knees. Tight magenta leggings is all he’s wearing. Taeyong looks around bewilderedly, as if to ask Kun if he’s seeing this shit too.

Kun notices his lack of motion and peers over his shoulder, letting out an exasperated sigh.

“Oh, just ignore him. He insists on doing his stretches out on the patio for some reason,” Kun explains. The figure outside unfolds himself, arms stretched high over his head. His back is still turned away from Taeyong and Kun standing at the door, and Taeyong is gifted a spectacular view of this guy’s back muscles as he slowly let his arms fall to his sides.

He must feel their eyes on him, because he twists around with a look of bewilderment before a huge, goofy grin spreads across his face. He waves at them through the glass. 

Kun slides the door open just far enough for him to stick his head out. “Yukhei, you want something to drink? Lemonade?”

Taeyong sets three glasses on the counter, before Yukhei even agrees to come inside. 

Yukhei rolls his shoulders, steps off his blue yoga mat, and joins them inside. “I suppose it could be time for a break,” he answers with another grin.

Kun pours them three glasses of lemonade and speaks without looking up. “Taeyong, this is my younger brother Yukhei. Yukhei, this is my classmate Taeyong. He’s here to _ study.” _

Taeyong’s studying something other than English at the moment. He takes the glass Kun offers him and tries to keep his looks furtive. It’s hard though, Yukhei is immense, with broad shoulders, and defined pecs. There’s just a sheen of sweat glistening over the plans of his chest, too.

Really, he’s trying not to stare, but when Yukhei tips his head back to down the entire glass of lemonade, it’s impossible not to watch the bob of his throat and imagine him swallowing something else down.

If Taeyong knew Kun had a hot younger brother doing half-naked yoga, he might have started studying for this test earlier.

“We’re gonna be in the dining room, so don’t disturb us,” Kun lectures. Yukhei nods along. “And if you’re gonna be hanging out, can you please put a shirt on? I have a guest over.”

“I don’t see him really minding,” Yukhei says under his breath. Kun shoots him a dirty look and Taeyong looks down at the floor, suddenly extremely interested in the kitchen tile.

“C’mon, let’s go.” Kun leads them back to the dining room, rehydrated and ready to learn.

Studying was hard. Taeyong considers himself a studious, focused person, but the longer he stars at the words before him, the quicker they start to blur. His mind keeps drifting off his textbook and back to the kitchen. He can’t remember how to translate the word ‘immaculate’, but he’s memorized all the features of that beautiful boy. Taeyong lazily thinks about his full lips, thick eyelashes, and sharp jawline. He remembers how he is younger than Kun, but taller. He’s sexy, and it’s impossible to just forget.

Just when Taeyong thinks he’s finally done translating his textbook, his mind starts to wander again. He’s beginning to slip into warm, indulgent fantasizes, mostly involving Kun’s brother’s hands canvassing his body. Suddenly, Kun is roughly shaking one of his shoulders.

“Taeyong! Wake up!” Taeyong blinks the sleepy haze out of his eyes, and sees Kun looking equally frustrated and alarmed. “Are you alright?”

Taeyong nods, and runs a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, Kun. I hardly slept, I practically pulled an all nighter studying last night.”

Kun presses him with more questions. “How many hours did you get? Have you eaten?” Taeyong opens his mouth, but Kun speaks first. “Doesn’t matter. Do yourself a favor, and take a power nap while I make us something to eat.” Kun shuts his textbook, and gets up out of his chair. “You can pass out on the couch or you can sleep on my bed, I really don’t care. My room is upstairs and to the left. You’re not going to remember anything if you’re exhausted.”

“Huh? Are you sure you want to cook? We could order something... “ As soon as Taeyong suggests it, he really hopes Kun would insist on cooking. He doesn’t get paid until the end of the week and probably can’t afford his part of delivery.

“Really, I insist. I make dinner every night, just go chill out.” 

Taeyong grabs his bag and cuts through the kitchen to go upstairs. He passes by the door to the backyard and surreptitiously peeks outside. Of course Yukhei isn’t out there anymore, there’s just an abandoned yoga mat and a pair of sneakers.

He goes upstairs and is met by several identical doors. It sounds like someone is taking a shower behind one of them, light glowing from beneath the door and the faintest sound of someone singing softly, muffled by the sound of running water.

Taeyong pushes the door adjacent to the bathroom open, doesn’t bother turning a light on, and stumbles across the room until he runs into a bed frame. He happily collapses, actually grateful for the respite.

Taeyong closes his eyes, but he doesn’t sleep. The upper floor is silent, apart from the sound of the shower. He listens to it intently, hears when the water shuts off. Then can hear someone moving around. Soon, there's the sound of a door creaking open, and then Taeyong freezes, because the next sound is someone opening the door to this room.

A deep, familiar voice echoes through the air. 

“Oh, hi there.”

Taeyong twists his body to peek open his eyes, but as soon as he does, he wishes he hadn’t. Even though Yukhei hasn’t flipped the light on yet, Taeyond can see him perfectly. He’s backlit and his form looks immense. Taeyong’s already seen him shirtless, so the sculpted contours of his perfect body aren’t new to him, but seeing them glistening with moisture is a bit overwhelming. Taeyong shifts his hips to relieve some of the growing pressure.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Taeyong asks innocently. Yukhei steps deeper into the room, closing the door behind him and casting them in darkness.

“I should be asking you that. This is my room, you know,” Yukhei says, getting closer by the sound of his voice. “Do you expect me to believe you’re in my bed on accident?”

“This isn’t Kun’s room?” Taeyong shifts his eyes, and acts like he made an honest mistake. “I didn’t know.” 

Yukhei scoffs, and Taeyong can feel the bed dip beside him. The white towel stays fixed around Yukhei’s hips as he sits on the edge of the mattress. Taeyong rolls on his back, and stretches his arms over his head, arching his back like a cat. 

Yukhei presses his lips into a tight smile, and Taeyong tilts his head to the side. In a quiet, soft voice Taeyong says, “Kiss me.” 

Yukhei is happy to oblige, leaning over from where he’s sitting to press wet open-mouthed kisses along Taeyong’s jaw. That’s not exactly what he meant, but it feels nice enough, and there’s no hesitation behind Yukhei’s motions. He kisses confidently, moving up Taeyong’s neck and across his jaw. Yukhei cups the other side of Taeyong’s face and Taeyong shivers with how large it is, turns his face into Yukhei’s palm. 

“Not there,” Taeyong murmurs against the heat of Yukhei’s skin.

Yukhei leans down to graze his teeth across Taeyong’s neck, but Taeyong tilts up his jaw so he can take one of Yukhei fingers in his mouth. Yukhei’s mouth falls open with a little sigh as Taeyong’s velvety mouth sucks around him. Taeyong eyes Yukhei with a teasing glance as he releases him with a loud pop.

Yukhei replaces one finger with two, and thrusts them back into Taeyong’s mouth. The way that he’s looking at Taeyong, eyes heavy lidded and breathing shallowly through his mouth, betray just how much he likes watching his fingers plunge between Taeyong’s lips.

Taeyong doubles his efforts, grabbing Yukhei’s palm with both of his hands and taking control, pushing and pulling his fingers in and out, in and out, and moaning around them. Each sound goes straight to Yukhei’s cock, and he watches Taeyong fuck his own mouth with his fingers, mesmerized. Taeyong’s stretched lips are slick and shiny, and Yukhei can’t stand it anymore.

“How about sucking on something—”

Taeyong releases his fingers, and answers him before he can finish. “Kiss me first, here.” He taps on his swollen bottom lip and smiles sweetly up at Yukhei.

Yukhei presses down heavy on him, mouth hot and open and obliging. Taeyong meets him with equal fervor, eager, bordering on desperate. Their moans intermingle, punctuated by the slick sounds of their mouths pressed together. Yukhei presses his hips down, grinding hard against Taeyong’s slim thigh.

“Shit, sorry,” he whispers, pulling away from Taeyong. Taeyong immediately shakes his head, sits up on his elbows.

“No, I like it.”

Taeyong slides out from under Yukhei, places one hand on the center of his bare chest, and pushes him back. Yukhei lets himself recline, back against the cool sheets of the mattress. He’s still wearing just a towel and it’s obvious he’s aroused.

Taeyong doesn’t give his dick any attention, not yet. He can’t stop looking at Yukhei’s body spread out in front of him. His muscles are mesmerizing, warm, and clean from the shower. Taeyong can’t help but trace them with the pads of his fingers. He teases Yukhei with light touches, and Yukhei shivers with sensitivity. He reactively flexes, and Taeyong goes lower, leaning over to place kisses just above the towel. Taeyong licks the flat of his tongue over Yukhei’s skin, and makes eye contact as he cups Yukhei’s cock through the towel.

Yukhei throws his head back. “Fuck, you’re hot,” he groans mindlessly.

“I’ve wanted to do this all day,” Taeyong confesses, teasing his lips over the jut of Yukhei’s hip, and running both hands over the thickness under the terrycloth. “Saw you in the yard, with your shirt off. I wanted to suck you off right there.” 

Yukhei whines, something high pitched and desperate. It’s cute, how his hips thrust up off the bed, and Taeyong feels drunk on the power he holds over the larger man writhing underneath him, all but begging for his mouth.

“Want me to touch you?” Taeyong teases, thumbing quickly and rhythmically over the head of Yukhei’s dick through the thick cloth.

“More than anything.”

Yukhei encouragingly rolls his hips again, and yanks the towel off. His cock bobs up, hitting his stomach with a _ slap _. Taeyong hums and shoots him a cautionary glance. 

“Oh, naughty,” Taeyong whispers lowly. He grazed Yukhei’s inner thighs with his nails. “I didn’t say you could do that.”

“S-sorry,” Yukhei keens, visibly straining with the effort to stay as still as possible. His arms are down by both sides, hands gripping the sheets tightly. Taeyong’s so turned on, there’s nothing he wants more than to suck Yukhei down and let him fuck his face. The contrast of Yukhei fully unclothed and spread out in front of him, while Taeyong’s still dressed in a roomy t-shirt and jeans, just makes him that much harder.

“Oh, good boy,” Taeyong breathes out, hot and heady on Yukhei’s dick. He noses against it, rubs up against the underside with his cheek. “Good boys get their cocks sucked, don’t they?” Taeyong smiles up at Yukhei, sticking his tongue out just enough to rest against the head of his dick.

“_ Please, _” Yukhei whines. “Fuck, I want it so much.”

Taeyong kisses the crown, and laps at the tip before wrapping his lips around Yukhei’s cock. Yukhei groans, Taeyong’s mouth is wet, hot, and better than he’d imagined. Taeyong eyes Yukhei as he takes him in deeper, inch by inch, hollows his cheeks, and sucks hard.

Yukhei lets go of the sheets, and roughly grabs a fist full of Taeyong’s hair. Taeyong moans with it, conceding control and letting Yukhei pull his head down, nearly sheathing himself fully inside.

Yukhei’s hips stutter, barely resisting the urge to fuck Taeyong’s face. “Shit,” Yukhei tightens his grip on Taeyong’s scalp. “Can I—”

“Hey, Yukhei? Dinner soon!” The sound of Kun calling up the stairs makes both of them freeze in place. Yukhei tenses up and holds Taeyong in place; Taeyong doesn’t move but keeps suckling at the length in his mouth.

“Shit, fuck, we g-gotta—” Taeyong grabs at Yukhei’s free hand, pulls it up to nestle in his hair while similtaneously swallowing down as far as he can, and Yukhei seems to take the hint. He uses his grip to push and pull Taeyong’s slackened mouth, using him to chase his pleasure.

Taeyong takes it, even when Yukhei’s cock hits the back of his throat, and then pushes deeper. Taeyong gags, and Yukhei loudly groans as Taeyong’s throat convulses around him. He sees stars and then he sees the water welling up in Taeyong’s eyes. Yukhei nearly stops, wondering if he’s gone too far, but Taeyong crawls over his hips, and presses his face all the way down on Yukhei’s cock. 

“Fuck!” Yukhei cries out, and yanks at Taeyong’s hair, and fucking him hard and fast now. Fat tears roll down Taeyong’s face, and Yukhei’s panting, grunting with every hard thrust. The tight coil of pressure builds up in his gut, and soon, all of his muscles go tense. Yuhkei shuts his eyes, and warns,“I’m, I’m gonna—”

“Yukhei? You coming?” Kun hollers up the stairs. Taeyong would laugh if his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied. Yukhei groans with frustration, bordering on painful. “Is Taeyong awake?”

“Y-Yeah, we’ll be down in a sec!”  
  
Taeyong sobs around his cock, and the vibrations push Yukhei over the edge. He pulls Taeyong close and lets out a long moan as he spills into Taeyong’s hot, wet mouth.

Taeyong makes a choking sound and pulls off, sputtering and wiping spit and cum off his chin. He’s still clothed and clearly aroused, erection outlined against the front of his jeans. Yukhei is still shaking, naked, looking up at him where he’s sprawled out on the bed. His chest is heaving, his eyes are closed, and he’s got a blissed out grin on his gorgeous face. A moment later, Yuhkei sits up. 

“Do you, uh, want me to?” Yukhei gestures toward Taeyong’s crotch. “You know, return the favor.”

Taeyong shakes his head. “It’s fine. You gotta get dressed and go down first before Kun gets suspicious.” It goes without saying that between the both of them that they should keep this on the low-down, especially if Taeyong wants to be invited back over again. He has no idea what Kun would think.

He watches Yukhei dress, nodding appreciatively when he bends over to pull a pair of sweatpants over his bare ass.

“See you down there, yeah?” Yukhei asks, zipping a hoodie up. He makes for the doorway before turning around again and for a second Taeyong thinks he’s forgotten something, but then he’s at the bedside, leaning down and kissing Taeyong again.

It’s so sweet, wet and hot and Taeyong is certain he still tastes like ejaculate but Yukhei kisses him like he’s really going to miss him. They pull apart but stay close, just catching their breath.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Yukhei promises. Taeyong makes a low, needy sound. He can’t think of anything he’d want more.

Then Yukhei’s turning around and thump-thump-thumping down the stairs. Taeyong hears voices distantly downstairs and lets his head thump back against the headboard as he wills his erection down.

Once enough time has passed to avoid suspicion, he gets up and straightens up as best he can; makes the bed even though it wasn’t made when he came in, rearranges the items on the bedside table.

It’s a silly impulse but Yukhei’s promise echoes through his head as Taeyong flips a notepad on the side table to a blank page. He quickly scribbles out a note and his contact information, signing it with his name and, as an afterthought, a heart.

And before he can think too hard about it, he gathers his stuff and leaves Yukhei’s room to go eat dinner too.

He hurries down the stairs, and leaning against the wall at the bottom, a floor length mirror confronts him with the truth: he looks like a mess. His hair, which was slightly styled before, looks more like a bird’s nest, sticking up in all the wrong places. It’s obviously not just bedhead.

Taeyong leans in close and inspects his aspects: his skin is still flushed res, and his eyes are wet, red-rimmed and puffy. Like he’s been crying.

Taeyong nervously swallows. He still tastes Yukhei in his mouth, and it serves as a reminder of what he looks like: a little filthy slut who lies in wait to suck off strangers.

God, he hopes Kun doesn’t ask any questions.

He takes a few deep breathes to ground himself, mussing with his hair in vain. The truth is that he wouldn’t do anything different; blowing Kun’s little brother was thrilling and he’d like to do it again, under better circumstances. He gives up on his hair and ducks through the doorway into the dining room. 

Kun and Yukhei are laughing and drinking next to each other, with an empty place set across from them for Taeyong. He lets his bag slide off his shoulder as he takes his seat.

“Taeyong, you’re up! I was about to come and wake you up,” Kun says with a smile. He holds up an open bottle of wine. “Want some?”

Taeyong nods and smiles, lets Kun fill his glass up while he helps himself to whatever pasta dish Kun made.

“Mmph, this is so good,” Taeyong says earnestly after one bite. “I wish I had more time to cook at home, _ god. _”

Kun chuckles. “We have a pretty good thing here. I do all the cooking and Yukhei does… everything else.” The whole table laughs and Taeyong finally allows himself to make eye contact with Yukhei for the first time since he sat down.

Yukhei’s gaze is dark and intense, keeping his eyes locked on Taeyong’s while he sips his drink. Heat flares high over his cheekbones and suddenly the noodles on his plate are very interesting.

“How was your nap? Are you ready to study some more after this?” Kun asks conversationally, swirling his wine.

“Yeah, stay and study,” Yukhei repeats.

Taeyong is mid-mouthful when he tries to answer when something bumps against leg.

He jerks violently, knocks against table, and simultaneously chokes. 

“Shit, are you okay?!” Kun looks like he’s ready to administer the Heimlich if necessary. Taeyong’s coughing and pounding a fist against his chest.

“I’m fine, fine. Just went down wrong,” he wheezes. There’s still a pressure against his leg under the table. Yukhei is smirking.

The rest of the meal goes by without incident. Yukhei starts rubbing his foot up the inside of Taeyong’s calf but he expects it, and it’s actually kind of cute to play footsie under the table with Kun next to them, none the wiser. The food’s actually really good too, and Taeyong feels a lot better after eating.

He tells Kun he should probably go home though, get some sleep before his big exam tomorrow. Kun looks skeptical but doesn’t press him, just cocks an eyebrow at him and continues to clear away the table. Yukhei’s loading up the dishwasher.

“So, yeah, thanks for the help, I’m gonna get going,” Taeyong slips his backpack over his shoulder. “I guess I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”

“Hold up!” Yukhei closes the dishwasher with a flick of his wrist and comes around the counter. “Lemme walk you to your car, yeah?”

Kun stands in the middle of the kitchen holding a dishtowel. “Uhh, okay?”

Yukhei nudges Taeyong into the hall with a hand on his arm and even opens the front door for him. It’s still early fall but it’s cold enough to send a shiver down Taeyong’s spine as they step out onto the front porch.

“Oh, are you cold?” Yukhei says, already unzipping his hoodie.

“What, no, I—” But Yukhei has already draped the garment over his shoulders, warm with residual heat. God, it smells like him too. “Thanks,” Taeyong says softly.

“No problem. You’ll just have to come around again, right?” Yukhei gives him a huge, warm smile, and up close Taeyong gets to see just how _ cute _ he is. His eyes crinkle at the edges and sparkle in the porchlight. He looks so sincere, Taeyong is pulling him down for a kiss before he knows it.

It’s sweet, warm, nothing like the quick and dirty blowjob from earlier that evening. They pull apart a little breathless. Yukhei’s long fingers tuck a strand of hair back behind his ear.

“I gotta go,” Taeyong breathes out.

“Yeah, get out of here.”

Taeyong sees the smear of a huge, dark silhouette in his rearview before he pulls away.

-

The thing is that Yuta’s party was way too loud and went on for way too long. His noise cancelling headphones did little to cancel out the noise. He helplessly stares at the dark ceiling as Yuta’s j-rock thumps the walls around him. Taeyong doesn’t remember when sleep takes him.

He must have fallen asleep at some point though, because he wakes up to a hot beam of sun falling across his face and his alarm going off for who knows how long.

His English exam. 

Taeyong doesn’t have a minute to spare, throwing on the nearest pair of jeans and grabbing his book bag. He manages to swish with mouthwash and wet down his bangs before he has to be out the door. He pulls on the hoodie from last night too, as an afterthought.

He doesn’t get a chance to check his phone until he’s trekking across campus. He has a slew of messages, mostly incomprehensible texts from Yuta, followed by apologetic texts from Yuta. A series of messages catches his eye though. 

**From: Kunkun (Eng302) [8:12 AM]**

Hey, I just have a quick question!

Did you fuck my baby brother

Taeyong’s mouth goes dry and he slows down a little. He has a message from an unknown number too. He stops where he is and opens the notification.

**From: [Unknown Number] [8:13 AM]**

im so sorry i didnt meant to tell him its just like

he was just lookign at me

and it was like he already knew???

this is yukhei btw

Taeyong scoffs and adds Yukhei’s contact to his phone. He has an exam to take, and then he can deal with the fallout from this situation. He pulls Yukhei’s hoodie around him a little tighter, and runs across the grass. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
[hannah](https://twitter.com/dyslexia____) | [hali](https://twitter.com/yutasword)  



End file.
